Kidnapped!
by taiyakii
Summary: Naruto hanya pemuda sebatang kara yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan dan ia merasa cukup disayangi disana. Ia merasa hidupnya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai suatu hari seorang pria asing menculiknya dan hidupnya tak pernah lagi sama.


**Kidnapped!**

By : Lisa Saberofcatana

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warnings : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Boyslove, MxM, OOC, AU, Miss typo(s), bahasa berantakan, dan lain-lain

Summary : Naruto hanya pemuda sebatang kara yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan dan ia merasa cukup disayangi disana. Ia merasa hidupnya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai suatu hari seorang pria asing menculiknya dan hidupnya tak pernah lagi sama.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own the character

A/N ; Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu One Direction yang berjudul Stockholm Syndrome.

* * *

 _I know they'll be coming to find me soon_

 _But I fear I'm getting used to_

 _Being held by you!_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ada dimana ia sekarang? Naruto melebarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan remang-remang dengan sebuah pintu yang menjadi sumber cahaya ruangan tersebut. Di pintu itu berdiri seseorang. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu siapa. Ia lupa kenapa ia bisa berada ditempat seperti ini. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya lagi. Tempat ini terlalu rapi untuk dibilang gudang, namun terlalu kecil untuk dibilang rumah. Jadi sebenarnya ia dimana? Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat…

 _"Shizune-nee, aku pamit ke perpustakaan ya!" Teriak Uzumaki Naruto di gerbang panti asuhan Senju dengan kencang. "Tolong katakan pada Tsunade-baasan, aku pergi sebentar!" Lalu Naruto berlari._

 _Sebenarnya Naruto berbohong saat mengatakan ia pergi ke perpustakaan. Sesungguhnya Naruto akan pergi ke taman di ujung kota yang sepi. Tempat dimana taman itu sudah tidak dikunjungi lagi. Disana banyak angin semilir dan ada sebuah ayunan tua. Tempat dimana ia dapat menyendiri._

 _Ia hanya perlu berpikir dan menghilangkan rasa kecewanya._

 _Hari ini, ada seorang beruntung lagi yang mendapatkan orang tua angkat. Dan orang tersebut adalah Sabaku Gaara, sahabat Naruto. Bukannya Naruto tidak menginginkan Gaara bahagia, tapi ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk ditinggal sendirian lagi._

 _Ia ditinggal sendirian di malam berhujan di depan panti asuhan saat ia masih bayi._

 _Ia ditinggal mati oleh seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap kakak, seorang bernama Shikamaru yang sangat baik namun bernasib buruk. Ia mengidap leukemia._

 _Dan sekarang ia ditinggal oleh sahabatnya._

 _Luka dihatinya sudah terlalu banyak untuk kembali digores. Ia hanya manusia biasa, lukai ia maka ia akan berdarah. Sakiti ia maka ia akan menangis._

 _Dan sekarang batas kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi._

 _Naruto berjalan sembari menunduk menyusuri jalan pinggiran kota yang sepi. Apa yang dapat diharapkan oleh anak sebatang kara seperti dirinya?_

 _Ia hampir sampai di taman tua tak terpakai itu saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menariknya dari belakang. Dan semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap._

Bingo! Naruto sudah mengingatnya. Ia pasti diculik−dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat seperti ini−saat ia akan pergi ketaman. Tapi sudah berapa lama ia ada disini?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sebuah kain menutup matanya dan ada hembusan nafas seseorang tepat di telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta tebusan, tapi dapat ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi," Bisik seseorang tersebut.

Naruto dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Sebuah perkataan yang menyeramkan memang, tapi suara rendah yang dimiliki oleh penculik tersebut membuatnya berpikir bahwa penculiknya adalah seorang pria dan ia memiliki suara yang.. _uhmm−_ seksi?

Hati Naruto berkata bahwa orang-orang panti akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya. _i know they'll be coming to find me soon_.. Tapi otaknya berkata bahwa dari dulu ia yang selalu ditinggalkan maka sekarang ia yang akan meninggalkan.

Lagipula penculik mana yang tidak meminta tebusan? Pasti tujuannya untuk membunuhnya atau menjadikannya pemuas nafsu. Atau ia akan dijual ke pasar gelap? Perdagangan manusia?

Membayangkannya saja cukup membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Seseorang itu membuka kain penutup matanya. Membuat Naruto langsung menoleh kesana-kemari dan menyiapkan pose siaga. Orang itu menepuk pundaknya, membuat Naruto berjengit.

"Tenanglah, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan meminta tebusan, membunuhmu, menyiksamu, menjualmu, atau bahkan memperkosamu."

Naruto mengernyit. "Lalu untuk apa kau menculikku?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu klan Uchiha? Klan yang memiliki produktivitas ekonomi dan jajaran keuangan tertinggi di kota ini. Klan yang paling berpengaruh untuk Negara Hi. Aku tidak menculikmu untuk kepuasan dunia−uang, nafsu bejat, dan nafsu menyiksa−aku melakukan ini hanya untuk keluargaku."

Kernyitan di dahi Naruto semakin dalam. "Apakah dengan menculik orang maka keluargamu akan bangga padamu?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Dasar _usuratonkachi_. Maksudku adalah, sebagai klan yang paling berpengaruh, tentu saja keluargaku menjadi super sibuk, bukan? Ibuku tidak pernah ada dirumah setiap hari. Ia selalu pulang tengah malam dengan pria tidak jelas. Ayahku bahkan sudah tidak mau peduli lagi. ia selalu mengurus pekerjaannya. Kakakku menjadi seorang misterius dan aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukannya, aku hampir tidak bertemu lagi dengannya." Sasuke menengadah. "Aku hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh mereka. Maka dari itu aku melakukan ini semua."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu berkata, "Maaf, Uchiha- _sama_. Aku ini hanya seorang anak sebatang kara yang tinggal disebuah panti asuhan kecil dipinggir kota. Tidak akan menarik banyak perhatian."

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja." Ujar Sasuke pelan. "Tapi kalau tidak mencoba kita tidak tahu kan? Jadi, err-"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ya, jadi Naruto bisakah kau membantuku? Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang sandera, aku hanya ingin kau menelepon kerabatmu dan berkata aku menculikmu dan setelah itu kau akan bebas."

" _Uh_ , apa untungnya buatku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, tentu saja kau akan mendapat hal yang lebih ketimbang di panti asuhan. Makanan yang enak, kemewahan, dan barang-barang yang kau inginkan." Tawar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku dapat mempercayaimu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke segera membuka ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Naruto. "Anggap seperti apa yang kumiliki adalah milikmu, Naruto. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja sesuai kehendakmu."

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaran ini."

Setidaknya, jika ia selalu ditinggalkan dan merasa sendirian, kini ia bisa membuat hidupnya yang tidak berguna dengan menolong orang lain. Ya, walau dengan cara yang salah.

Dan Naruto tidak mengira bahwa perjanjian ini hanya akan membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

x – x – x – x – x

Ternyata Naruto berada di mansion milik Sasuke. Uchiha Manor. Ternyata Sasuke memang benar-benar anak orang kaya. Ruangan sempit yang tadi dilihatnya adalah gudang di mansion ini. Sasuke mengajaknya berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat mansion dan menanyakan apakah Naruto suka apa tidak dengan tempatnya.

"Memangnya kalau aku bilang tidak suka maka akan ada sesuatu yang berubah?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu." Ujar Sasuke kalem. Seakan-akan disuruh mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk membeli air mineral. "Mungkin aku dapat menyuruh orang lain merombak mansion ini."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Orang ini.. sok kaya atau memang terlalu kaya? "Tidak. Aku suka semuanya, Sasuke."

Tadi ia sudah menelepon ke panti, tetapi Tsunade, pemilik panti berkata ia gila karena seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin menculik orang lain karena mereka adalah orang-orang terhormat. Ia mengira Naruto hanya mencari perhatian dan menyuruh Naruto untuk segera pulang.

Karena jika ia menelepon ke panti lagi hanya membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya ia menelepon ke ponsel Shizune. Meyakinkannya bahwa memang bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang menculiknya.

"Kurasa polisi akan sama tidak percayanya dengan Tsunade- _sama_. Tapi aku akan mencoba, Naruto."

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, menonton televisi. "Aku takut mereka tidak akan percaya, Sasuke." Ujarnya.

"Semoga saja mereka akan percaya." Ujar Sasuke masih menonton televisi. Tapi Naruto tahu pikirannya tidak sedang berada disana. "Kau mau makan, Naruto?"

" _Ehm_ , boleh."

Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke dapurnya. Ia membuka lemari makanannya dan sebelum ia sempat menanyakan apa yang diinginkan Naruto, pemuda itu keburu menjerit kencang.

"RAMEN-TTEBAYO!"

Naruto langsung menyerbu ramen-ramen instan yang ada di lemari penyimpanan Sasuke.

"Aku mau RAMEN!" Teriaknya.

"Hn. Habis makan kau tidur saja. Pasti kau lelah," Ujar Sasuke.

"Yaa, Sasukee.."

 _To be continue._

* * *

Gomenn udah lama nggak nulis lagi di ffn. Dan juga ini malah setengah-setengah gini.

SORRY LISA LAGI JATUH CINTA SAMA FANDOM LAINN!

Tapi masih SasuNaru Shippers kok.

Fandom Lisa yang baru adalaaaahh… One Direction !

Find me on Wattpad : Louwiliamss

Jadi sepertinya Lisa akan hiatus bentar di ffn dan pindah ke wattpad. So find me there, gals!

Arigatou ne,


End file.
